


a whisper by your bedside

by walkintodanger



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkintodanger/pseuds/walkintodanger
Summary: Touma sleep-talks





	a whisper by your bedside

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, i haven’t re-read this

A mumble and a flurry of moving sheets serve as telltale signs that the redhead in question has awoken from his slumber. Fluorescent green digits by his bedside tell him that it’s 4am, but something in his mind tells him that it’s not quite right to go back to bed, that perhaps something was off. Riku slowly slips out of bed and into the hallway of Touma’s apartment, to maybe make a glass of milk and honey to soothe him down before going to sleep again, only to hear distant mumbling from the living room.

—

Touma had invited Riku round for tea and snacks, to which the redhead had ended up visiting a bakery and bringing freshly baked pastries as a gift, knowing the other enjoyed them so much. The trip to Touma’s apartment had been short, however the weather had taken a turn for the worse the longer Riku had spent there.

All of ZOOL happened to be out: Minami and Torao on ‘misson’ (Touma assured him that he didn’t need to know what they would be doing, which he found rather odd), and Haruka had snuck his way into the IDOLiSH7 dorms to play video games with Tamaki. So when it got late, Touma ascertained that it was far too cold for Riku to be making his way back home, and that Riku took the bed, while Touma slept on the sofa.

—

So, he investigates. It’s only natural, right? He’s concerned for Touma-san’s health, it’s normal, his mind reassures himself. It was clear that Touma would do the same for the other in a heartbeat. As a friend, obviously.

As Riku inches closer, he grows even more curious. What in the world is Touma doing? From what he can hear, there’s no moving around, but just faint whispers that billow up into the air to become unreachable to Riku’s ears.

Slowly, Riku edges open the slightly ajar living room door and is dumbstruck to see Touma muttering in his sleep.

Now Riku is really curious; what in the world could he be saying? Or would that be too intrusive of him?

The redhead edges closer, to the fridge, and tiptoes past the beige sofa that Touma lies asleep on, a tartan quilt half-draped across his slumbering form. What Riku does hear, however, is a few words that stop him in his plight to ransack the fridge.

“Don’t leave me again”

Touma’s breathing seems to be becoming more and more frantic from this point on, and Riku starts to get seriously worried. Turning around on his heel, he sets back off toward the sofa and crouches down to see Touma’s face; once serene, now plagued with the burden of nightmares.  
“‘Hey Touma-san, I won’t ever leave, you know that right?” Riku whispers to the other’s form, carefully reaching out to touch his cheek. Riku has half an idea to wake him up, or carry him to his bed (although, he doesn’t know if he would be strong enough to do so).

Before he can decide on any of these though, the air shifts and Touma tumbles off the sofa onto Riku’s lap. Awakened by his sudden movement and the lack of blanket-induced warmth surrounding him, Touma’s head shot up in alarm, knocking Riku’s forehead in the process. 

“Owwww Touma-san that really hurt!” Riku half-whispers half-yells, pressing a hand to his forehead, the other brushing Touma’s hair out of his face so that he could see him better, then reaching for the other’s hand to comfort him.

“E-Eh? Riku? Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Touma whispers, dregs of sleep still highlighting his words. His face tingles from Riku’s fingertips, tracing a pattern on his forehead and down off his nose. How long had he been here for?

“I got up for a snack, that’s all! And I thought I heard muttering, so I came over. It’s a good thing I did huh? You fell off the sofa! I knew you should’ve taken the bed…”

Riku peers down to see the other man’s head lying in his lap, Touma’s hair ruffled by the sudden movement, other parts matted down onto his face from sweat. Touma peers up at him, confused, which shifts into a mad blush when he realises their position. 

“R-Riku... Um..”

“Oh right. Right right.”

Riku (reluctantly) lets go of Touma’s hand, his previously hunched form now straightened out, no longer shielding Touma from any harm that may come his way. Riku stretches over to grab a pillow to hug, and moves into a cross-legged position on the rug, observing Touma as he fixes his hair and shirt, a pout attached to his face. It’s been a while since Touma has been like this, defences fully down. The redhead decides that he likes it much more.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Riku enquires, an interested expression on his face.

“Not really, it was a recurring dream anyway”

“Sounded to me that it was more like a nightmare,” Riku countered back

“Well in a way... Wait how do you know?”

“You were..” Riku lifts a finger to his chin, “I guess sleep-talking would be the best way to describe it.”

“Me? I did that?”

“Well I can’t see any ghosts around here! It was definitely you, Touma-san.”

“Ah.”

Touma’s eyes dart around the room, to the window with mauve curtains pulled shut, and then to the clock declaring it to be 4:25am.

“Hey it’s late.. you should really go back to sleep Riku.” Touma states, eyes averted from Riku’s face, a guilty expression haunting his features.

“Ehhh? But what about you Touma-san?”

“I’ll just stay up. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep right now anyway.”

“Oh… Y’know Touma-san, you can talk to me about anything right? I’m not some weak person.”

“I know Riku, I just don’t wanna burden you too much. You already have a lot on your mind to worry about as it is.”

“That’s not fair at all Touma-san! Don’t just decide things for me!” Riku states with an angry ‘hmpf’ to punctuate his point.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I’m scared ZOOL will leave me too, like how things have previously gone. I’m scared of being helpless again in a situation like that. And I love all of ZOOL.” Touma places his head on his arm, leaning against the sofa. “Sure they all can’t communicate well, and have half-rotten personalities, but they’ve grown on me a lot. We’ve just reached that feeling of accomplishment, and it feels like things are finally looking up for us, yknow? We’ve just learnt to hold together as a group. As a team. I really don’t want to lose that…” 

Another beat passes, and Touma lets out a “This is embarrassing.”, averting his eyes from the boy sat on his living room floor

“Not at all! Have more faith Touma-san!” Riku exclaims, shaking him out of his stupor. His face pulled into a determined smile, softened and fuzzy at the edges. “You’ve worked so hard, and the rest of ZOOL know that too. They aren’t going to just suddenly disappear, it’s not going to happen! They love you Touma-san, even though sometimes they express it weirdly.” 

Riku chuckles, remembering how Haruka tried to apologise to Iori and Tamaki by making homemade bento’s for them. He even went as far as requesting Touma to contact Re:Vale to ask Mitsuki to magically forget to make the duo lunches that day, and even ask Mitsuki for cooking lessons. It was hilarious, Riku admitted, watching Haruka try and fail at making a bunny out of veggies. Especially Haruka having to ask Mitsuki, while sulking at his failed attempts, if he could get some help. 

Touma’s face heats up, remembering the time that Riku was referencing, a simple “Don’t bully Haru!” slipping easily off his tongue, before the both of them descending into giggles. 

“Ah, but seriously Touma-san, they’re not going to leave you, and I won’t either. I’ll bug you forever~” Riku teases, poking Touma’s cheek with his finger. “Ne-ver!”

Touma looks up from his previous staring contest with his knees to see Riku’s pure unabashed smile engraving itself into his memory. He can feel his face blushing for what must be the umpteenth time during the few hours Riku has been around him. 

He really has it bad, huh.

“H-Hey now, we should definitely be going to sleep. Go back to sleep Riku, you’ll need your energy in the morning.”

“Okay!” The redhead stalls for a moment, thinking deeply about something, before reaching for Touma’s hand. He held the other’s hand tightly to gain purchase, before standing up and tugging Touma up with him.

“Riku? What in the world-”

"You said to go to sleep? Well, you're coming with me! Plus, I feel bad if you're out here on the sofa. Please?" Riku pleaded, with an illegal smile on his face. How is it possible for him to be so cute? Touma's heart was near-full to bursting. 

Quickly concealing his feelings and overcoming the initial shock, Touma considered it. Harmless, right?

“Okay..” Touma muttered, eyes cast down, a furious blush covering his face and reaching down his neck. “Okay.”

Riku tugged the both of them through the doorway and round to Touma’s bedroom, before jumping onto the bed, pulling the latter with him. The redhead wiggles around until he’s comfy, making himself perfectly at home, before gesturing for Touma to lay down next to him. The boy in question does so hesitantly, before lying parallel to Riku in a desperate attempt to not make the other uncomfortable. 

Despite this, Riku lets out a giggle before wrapping his hands around Touma’s stomach, letting his head rest next in the space between the other’s shoulder and neck.

“Goodnight Touma-san!” Riku lets out, trailing off into a series of mumbles. “Now you know that I won’t leave you! After all, I’m right here next to you!”

“G-Goodnight Riku…” the other squeaks, before relaxing into the redhead’s hold. It truly was comforting, to be held like you’re valuable.

“You’re irreplaceable, ya know that?” a light chuckle coming out with it. Touma lets his worries go, only for the night, while the warm nothingness of sleep encompasses him again; this time, the world lighter on his shoulders.

He wouldn’t trade this for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> heya! thanks for reading!!
> 
> again, i have no idea when i wrote this, only that it was in my notes and i found it while cleaning them out. anyway touriku cute, so thank you to my brain at what is most probably 4am
> 
> i’m on twitter - @nagilovemail


End file.
